1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to deter and prevent theft of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remotely actuable device which will interrupt the electrical system of the vehicle so that the operator of a vehicle may safely disable the vehicle from a distance when it is parked or immediately after the owner has been forced from the vehicle in a carjacking.
2. Background of the Invention
Automobile theft is a serious crime which is increasing in magnitude. Theft of automobiles results in enormous cost to society in the form of higher insurance rates and taxes for additional police enforcement. In some instances automobiles are stolen for their value. It has recently been estimated that auto theft is about the sixtieth largest "business" in the United States. Stolen automobiles may be sold by the thieves or the automobile may be stripped of its valuable components such as electronic components and other parts. However, recently increases in a type of auto theft known as "carjacking" has occurred. Carjackings are particularly serious because the automobile is generally stolen from the driver of the vehicle while it is occupied. The driver is ordered from the automobile at gun point and the hapless driver watches the thieves drive away in the automobile. The stolen automobiles are sometimes used for joy-riding or may be used in the commission of another crime. Drivers who resist carjackers are subject to being assaulted or shot.
Various anti-theft devices for vehicles can be found in the prior art. One of the most common types is an internal lock on the steering mechanism of the vehicle. However, these locks can easily be broken and circumvented by thieves. Other locking devices such as steering wheel lock bars such as the widely advertised device advertised under the trademark "The Club" are used.
Various electronic alarms have been employed which emit an audible signal or siren in an effort to reduce or deter theft. However, these devices are often ignored by passers-by since they are subject to falsing.
While the aforementioned alarms and anti-theft devices are, to some extent, effective in discouraging theft of unattended automobiles, they generally have little or no effect on carjackings. Carjackings often occur in parking lots or at traffic control signals and the operator is threatened and forced to exit the automobile. Thereafter the thief drives away with the vehicle.
The present invention addresses the need for an effective system to prevent and deter carjacking. Also, the present invention is described with reference to use in an automobile but it is to be understood that the present invention has application to various types of vehicles including boats, trucks and even construction equipment where theft is a problem.
The present invention is effective in carjacking situations and also is an effective theft preventative device when a car is left unattended in a parking area.
Various prior art patents which are representative of the current state-of-the-art-art relative to vehicle security devices for deterring and preventing are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,728 describes a system which allows the owner of a stolen automobile to dial a telephone number which causes a signal code to be transmitted from a mobile telephone network. When the signal is received by the automobile and matches a program disabling code, the automobile is disabled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,267 discusses vehicle anti-theft devices of the type having a self-contained battery powered transmitter which are activated by a push button and which may be carried by the user. By depressing the push buttons, the user may send a coded signal at a high frequency which is received by a central unit. If the correct code is received, the central unit will activate or de-activate the device which blocks operation of the vehicle engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,948 discloses an anti-carjacking device which may be remotely operated by the vehicle operator who has been forcibly removed from his or her vehicle. The device performs alarm signaling functions and also operates to lock the vehicle doors and windows to confine the thief within the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,298,878 and 5,360,997 disclose somewhat similar devices. These devices rely on the use of a hidden or disguised switch which may be operated by the driver in the event of a carjacking. After a predetermined period of time, the switch will operate to disable the automobile. The device of the '878 patent also has provision for a device that will activate the horn and disperse teargas through the vehicle ventilation system once the vehicle is disabled.
Accordingly, while there are various vehicle tracking and anti-theft devices available, there still exists a need for a simple, effective system to protect vehicles and deter carjackings.
It is therefore a broad object of the present invention to provide a remotely activated automobile disabling system which allows the driver to disable the vehicle exteriorly of the vehicle by interrupting the electrical system of the vehicle.
It is a broad object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security system of the general type which is adaptable for retrofit installation in existing vehicles and may be provided as original equipment on new vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security system which can be remotely activated by a carjacking victim after the victim has exited the car and is a safe distance from the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remotely actuable security system which has a transmitter which is worn or carried by the operator and which will also when activated lock the engine compartment to prevent the would-be thief from destroying, disarming or bypassing the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system that utilizes the existing vehicle horn as an audible alarm device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a security system for vehicles which includes a motion or vibration sensor that is sensitivity adjustable to detect attempted break-ins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security system which is simple, relatively low in cost and which is easily installed by the mechanic or vehicle owner.